Set A Pervert (To teach you how to catch other perverts)
by rex1011amit
Summary: Mineta grows a conscience...kinda. The first thing he decides to do with it is teach Eri some lessons in "How to deal with perverts." Cross-posted on AO3, fourth in a series of cute Eri one shots.


One's teenage years include the questioning and sudden interest in the subject of sexuality, both one's own and others. As well as the act of sex. Some take to this more then others, some with more enthusiasm then others.

And then…there are those like Mineta Minoru. Those who sink so far into the mire that is their interest in sex that they can only be called perverts. And Mineta himself is head and shoulders above, or rather below, even those standards. To call some of the acts he preforms and the way he treats his female classmates depraved would not be that gross an exaggeration.

Not to say he is completely without standards, or that he is too far gone to grow out of this behavior…but he was very, very close to that point of no return. He seemed to be on a one way course to a sexual harassment suit with no slowing down.

That is, until one scared, wounded little girl found her way under the roof of the class 1-A dorms.

It was as if a tub full of freezing water was dumped on his head, suddenly his own actions and what they cause began to stick to the back of his head, making him question himself more often then before and stop before his hands wondered too far.

It didn't happen all at ounce though, it took a few weeks for it too fully sink in. At first he held back so Uraraka and Asui wouldn't rip him to pieces, then slowly he started to question why they were so protective of her, and then after he heard the full story (as much as they were all willing to tell anyway) suddenly everything clicked into place.

He did have his standards. He would always behave himself in front of kids as young as Eri, and his "focus" was always on women who were either his age or older, never younger, so restraining himself and not acting out as he usually does in her presence should have come naturally to him regardless of anything.

But this was different, this wasn't just another little girl, this was a little girl that was hurt, badly, by someone else. A child who's body was used and violated and hurt in a way that made him want to puke just thinking about the second hand account he had heard from MIdoriya.

For the first time in Mineta Minoru's life…he wanted to protect someone, truly and completely. And he wanted to protect her from a very specific type of danger, people like himself. And he knew that he, more then anyone in this dorm, could properly teach her how to defend herself from degenerates who would see a little girl and reach out in order to harm.

So when he went to Uraraka and explained all this to her, she was understandably skeptical, but she saw something in him. For the first time, this little pervert was thinking like a hero, instead of a horn dog.

Eventually he managed to convince her, and he had a long and exhaustive talk with Eri about certain types of "adults" and how they would try to hurt her.

(Never going into too much detail of course, he wanted her to understand the kinds of dangers she could encounter, not scare her out of ever leaving the dorms again.

He taught her about those he prowled trains, and to yell, "Chikan!", as loud as she could manage if she felt someone touch something they shouldn't. He taught her to always stay where there are lots of people, because perverts are cowards, and so on and so on he taught her how they think and how to avoid them and defend herself.

As he described the way she should defend herself, it was with no small sense of impending doom but resolved resignation that he taught her that hitting "below the belt" was never out of the question.

When she thanked him for it, a small part of his heart he forgot he had twitched in joy, all he could do was say, "You're welcome.")

He's still a pervert, just not nearly as much as he used to be. It'll take more then that to completely change someone like Mineta…but it's a start. And he knows it…

….now all he needs to do is clean out his room, last thing he needs is for her to use that universal key-card, come into his room, and find….everything.

Midoriya and Uraraka would skin him alive in front of a mirror and throw him into a pile of salt.

He's going to need a very large trash bag.


End file.
